Elsa x Anna: Love of my Life
by LillianFrost2002
Summary: Elsa and Anna's true love fanfiction thing? sorry I suck at summaries :/ Oh well! Enjoy! please be nice, its my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Perhaps soon..." Elsa said.

Anna grinned as she leaned into Elsa's arms. "Oh no Elsa, imma getcha for that!" Anna giggled." I love you Anna." "I love you too Elsa." The kiss they shared was was long and romantic, not at all sisterly, and they just thought, 'eh, screw it.' So worth it! Gerda walked into the study "Your Majest- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Gerda was shaking with rage. Elsa pulled away from Anna. "Just a perfectly sisterly kiss between sisters, duh!" Elsa said sassily. "IT DIDN'T RUDDY WELL LOOK LIKE IT!" Gerda yelled "Well, no actually it wasn't." admitted Elsa. "It was me showing Anna how much I love her, which is alot." Gerda's eyes softened, but she kept a stern look in place. "Well don't let Kai catch you, he's homophobic. Like, REALLY homophobic. He hates the gay community." Elsa's eyes were wide in horror. "Elsa...Calm down..." said Anna cautiously, noticing Elsa beginning to shake with anger. "Anna, come with me..."

Elsa stood, looking at Kai in the hallway, he was dusting a pot of flowers. "Now." Elsa said, stepping out from behind the half wall. "Hey Anna." said Elsa. "Hey beautiful, how's it going?" Anna said, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around her older sibling's neck. "Good thank you" Elsa smiled. Stooping down, she captured Anna's lips, sighing loudly to get Kai's attention. It worked. Kai gasped as he turned to see the Queen and the Princess, kissing right there in front of him! "What the hell?!" He hissed, disgusted. They pulled away from each other. Suddenly, Anna's eyes darkened, and she shoved Elsa against the wall and crushed their lips together once more. '_oh my holy goodness!' _Elsa thought, this was not part of the plan...but goddamn Anna is a good kisser! Elsa moaned as Anna groped at her chest. Anna pulled away and grinned cheekily. "Oh Anna, Oh my fu-"Her sentence ended in a gasp and a moan as Anna ran her tongue up her neck, and nibbled softly on her earlobe. Kai was watching. He thought it was rather arousing, but he left soon after that occured to him. "A-nnaa!" Elsa groaned. "Oh Anna, I love you so much..." Elsa whispered breathlessly as Anna kissed her collarbone gently. "I love you too." Anna said simply, before shoving Elsa into her bedroom.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Elsa watched her sleeping sister. "I love you Anna." Elsa said quietly, trying to wake her up gently. Anna did not stir. So Elsa leaned down and captured Anna's lips firmly. Anna kissed back, and opened her eyes when Elsa pulled away. "Best good morning ever." Anna smiled. "I know Anna, but we gotta get up now." "I don't wanna." Anna pouted and Elsa kissed it away. "Its my day off." "yay!" Elsa smiled at the happiness in Anna's eyes. Anna noticed Elsa's eyes beginning to darken."Wanna see how morning sex plays out?" she said sassily. "Hell yeah!" Anna said, grabbing Elsa by the shoulders and pulling her down on top of her.

-LINE BREAK-

Elsa sat awkwardly between Anna and Kristoff. Anna hadn't said a word to her boyfriend, well, in her eyes, EX-boyfriend. "So..."said Kristoff. "Why so awkward in here, eh, Anna?" He joked. "NO REASON!" Anna and Elsa yelled in unison, they looked at each other and burst into a hysterical giggle fit. Kristoff stood up, and left. Anna and Elsa shuffled closer together and snuggled gently. Anna giggled as Elsa nuzzled her face into her neck and nibbled slightly. It tickled. "Elsa!" Anna laughed softly. Elsa pulled away. "Your Majesty?" said Gerda "Um, its about Mr. Kristoff." "What about him?" Elsa asked. "Well, I heard him using some inaproppriate words to describe you." "Like what?" asked Anna. Gerda leaned over and whispered several words into Anna's ear..."THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Anna shrieked, Making Elsa and Gerda jump slightly. Kristoff walked in."Hey Anna what's goi- ARGH!" Anna flew at him and started throwing punches. Elsa burst into laughter at Kristoff's face, whereas Gerda rushed over and pulled Anna off. Kristoff ran away. "AND STAY OUT YOU STUPID WANKER!" Anna yelled, making Elsa laugh harder. She was silenced by Anna kissing her softly. "I never want him here again." Anna said after releasing her sister.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa smiled. "I'll keep him away, don't worry Anna." Elsa said, kindness in her eyes. Anna gently placed her hand on Elsa's cheek, and slowly began to run it along her jaw, toward her chin. "Oh Elsa, you're so beautiful." Anna said, tilting Elsa's head back and resting her lips gently on her older sisters. "I love you Elsie." "Love you too fiesty pants." Gerda watched this exchange from the doorway, smiling softly as she saw Anna kiss her sister's nose, and then they giggled and kissed again. '_I've never seen two people so in love, I wish me and Kai could be like that' _Gerda thought sadly. "Young love." Gerda said, winking as she strode past the Queen and Princess, who were blushing terribly by now.

-THAT EVENING-

Elsa smiled at Anna. "I love it when you do that." "When I do what?" Anna said. "Pout like that, It's adorable." Elsa said sweetly. "Thanks." "I love you darling." Anna smirked. "Darling?" "Yes, you are my precious darling snowflake and you always will be." Anna blushed and smiled. "I love you too Elsa." Elsa smiled back as Anna rested her head on her shoulder. "I don't imagine you being very comfortable right now." Elsa noted. Anna looked at her. "Why wouldn't I be?" "I'm quite skinny you know, like really skinny, bony I would think." Anna looked incredulous. "Don't give me that look, Anna." Elsa said. Anna frowned, "Well your small... that's a fact, and you're not fat or anorexic... I don't see the problem." said Anna, confusion in her features. "Anna, when was the last time you had a check up with the doctor?" "Last week, why?" Elsa took a breath. "Because, I haven't had one in years and I'm concerned about my weight" "I'll make an appointment for tomorrow!"

-THE NEXT DAY-

Elsa sat on the doctors table. "You are healthy, but I'm concerned about your weight." said Dr. Lillian. "So am I." Elsa said quietly. "You are about 10 pounds underweight for a woman your age, and that is NOT good." Anna's eyes were wide. There was her big sister, and her lover, sitting there in her underclothes, looking so small and frail. '_I can see the outline of her ribs! Oh my god...' _Anna thought. "But you're not anorexic, which is very good, only I think you need to eat more, larger portions, I mean." Lillian continued. "I will tell the kitchen staff to add a little more to your plate. Oh and Your Highness? You're not hungry are you?" "No." said Elsa. It wasn't a very convincing lie, because her stomach rumbled softly. "Maybe a little..."

-LUNCHTIME-

Anna watched as Elsa poked at her food. Anna sighed irratibly. "Would you just eat it?" Anna said. "I am eating." Elsa said as she put her fork in her mouth. "That didn't have anything on it Elsa, I'm not blind" "Fine then." Elsa said, picking up a piece of fish on her fork. she chewed on it before swallowing. "There." Anna sighed again. "What now." said Elsa. Anna moved her chair so it was right next to Elsa's. She picked up Elsa's fork (With the fish already on it) and placed it in her sisters mouth. Elsa smiled. "That's another reason why I love you, because you care Anna. I love you." Elsa said, gently capturing Anna's lips in a deep, romantic kiss. It slowly began to deepen. Anna straddled her older sibling on her chair and kissed her harder... Anna moved down Elsa's neck at a tantalizingly slow pace, to the point where Elsa huffed impatiently, but it was cut off by a moan as Anna ran her tongue up her neck. Elsa retaliated by lifting Anna up onto the table, knocking plates and cups out of the way, as she kissed her feverishly. Anna moaned and opened her mouth. Their tongues danced for a few moments. They pulled away to breathe, but only for a minute. Anna found Elsa straddling her as she lay on the dining table. They kissed again, Elsa's hands roamed freely about Anna's body. Anna clawed at Elsa's back, her moans becoming louder as pressure began to build between her hips. "Your Majest- Oh my god...What the hell..." said Gerda, witnessing the Queen straddling her younger sibling on the table was not what she expected. "I know you love each other but Jesus!" "Oops, this isn't our bed!" Anna giggled. Elsa lifted Anna up and began to carry her to their bedroom. "Good day!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kristoff was walking to his room in the castle to pack. He was sad. Kristoff stopped mid-sigh as he walked past Anna's bedroom. He heard Anna's soft moans coming from inside her room, a small crack of light around the door, he listened intently as the moans became louder and developed into muffled screams. He thought she was being raped. She wasn't. Kristoff could now hear heavy, erotic breathing. He resisted the urge to peep around the partly open door.

-Anna &amp; Elsa-

Anna laid back down on the bed as she came down from her climax. "Oh Elsa..." She said breathlessly. "Shush Anna, breathe for a minute." Elsa giggled. So Anna breathed heavily for a few moments, before kissing Elsa gently, then pulling away and falling asleep in Elsa's loving embrace.

-Kristoff and the Villagers-

Kristoff had decided to spread a rumor to get back at Anna...

"Did you hear that Princess Anna cheated on her courter?" "No way!" "Yes way! they say it was with another woman!" "Who?" "I don't know!" "Do you think she...you know... slept with this woman?" "Yeah! Apparently, people could here her moanin' and stuff!" "Ew... Maybe she did it with The Queen!" "Eugh! No way! that's grotty!" "I know right?!"

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4

Anna was roaming the village. She saw a few people mutter amongst themselves and point to her. Elsa had noticed that too, she turned to Anna, and frowned. "Do you think they heard about you yelling at Kristoff?" "Maybe, I don't know..." Anna replied. Elsa took her sisters hand. "I love you Anna." Elsa whispered in her ear. "I love you too sweetie." "Naw. thats a sweet thing to call me!" Elsa said. Then, she looked around her, checking that the coast was clear, before gently capturing Anna's lips and placing her hands on her waist. She pulled away just as a villager turned around. He gasped at the sight of where the Queen's hands were. Elsa noticed that, and ran them up and down her sister's back, shooting the man a sassy, 'she's mine.' kind of look, before placing her hands just above Anna's navel, still watching the man, and moved up her sister's body, and squeezed her chest slightly. The man was watching in horror, As the Queen kissed her sister softly on the forehead placed her hands on her rear. Then she winked.

-AT THE CASTLE-

Elsa kissed Anna, running her hands along her sides, getting a whimper from her sister, "That's right, _moan _for me." Anna did just that. Elsa pulled away and gently wrapped her arms around Anna. Their clothes were carelessy tossed aside that night, the only sound was heavy breathing and whispered I love you's echoing through the dark night.

-NEXT DAY-

Elsa sat at the table, the meeting seemed to go on and on. The Queen started to doze off. Big mistake. Her head collided with the heavy oak table with a loud thud. "Ah, fucking hell!" The queen hissed, rubbing her forehead. Everybody in the room stared at her. "You were saying?" Said Elsa, placing some ice on her head. "Yes, there has been some rumors about your sister," said Sir Kyle. "It has been speculated that Princess Anna was unfaithful in her courtship, and has slept with someone out of marriage, and we don't want the young princess to be seen as a common harlot." Elsa's eyes were wide. "D-did they s-say who it m-might b-be?" Elsa stuttered. "Some perverted people think it was the little talking snowman, that sounded gross, and that it might be..." he hesitated slightly before adding, "You." "Me?!" "Yes, you, and you being her sister, we all expect you to know the truth." everybody watched the queen intently. "W-well, I know for a fact that my sister is not a harlot, nor is she sleeping with Olaf, I don't even see how that would work...oh, and Anna has personally assured me that she is still very much a virgin...And Anna does not lie to me." Elsa answered. "Your Majesty, I know this is a personal question, but we need to know this, are YOU a virgin?" Elsa went white. Then she looked at her hands. "No." she muttered. "Please speak up." "I said...that um, i'm, uh...I'm a virgin, yes." "Ah good, we do not want people knowing if your not, which you are and that's good." said Kyle, "One more thing on the disscussion agenda, Your Highness...Let's see, ah yes! Your Gender Preferences!" Elsa choked on her water. "Preferences? Is that something you need to know?" "Yes, so we know what gender to get you to court. So, what is it?" "I'm, uh..lesbian, I prefer women." "Okay then, that is settled! Good day everyone!"

-DINNER TIME-

Elsa smiled at Anna, as she held her hand under the table. Anna stroked Elsa's knuckles with her thumb. "I love you." "I love you too." "I love you three!" said Olaf cherrily. "Hey Anna! Hey Mama!" Anna looked at him quizzicaly, Elsa smiled at Olaf, hugging him gently. Olaf ran off to some place else.

-2 hours later-

Tears streamed down Elsa's face, as Olaf coughed and wheezed, Then his eyes closed, his face grew quiet, his body became still. Elsa let out a broken cry, and ran to get Anna.

Anna held her sobbing sister tightly. "He died! Anna he just, died!" Elsa wailed. "Maybe we could bury him. Elsa, come on, lets go see him."

Olaf sat, playing in a puddle. "Wee!" yelled the small child. Elsa heard it. She peeked her head around the open door, to see a toddler with platinum blonde hair and sparkling teal eyes. "MAMA!" Olaf yelled, running over and firing his arms around her legs. Elsa picked him up. "O-olaf? I-is that y-you?" Anna walked in to see Elsa holding up a small boy, happy tears in her eyes "Anna, its Olaf! He's a real boy now!" Elsa said happily. Anna grinned and walked over to him. "Hey Buddy. Do you know how old you are?" Olaf held up 2 fingers. "I'm this old!" He said, grinning cheekily. Gerda walked in. "What's all the commo-what the hell?" Gerda said, looking at Olaf, being held close by Elsa, who was muttering "Oh Olaf, I love you." the small boy snuggled Elsa and said "I love you too Mama." "I'm sorry, l'm confused." said Gerda. They sat down and explained everything.

-THAT NIGHT-

Gerda had prepped the old nursery for Olaf, and Elsa smiled as she laid the already asleep Olaf in his cute little bed. She tucked him in. "Goodnight Olaf, I love you." "I love you too, Mama." Olaf said groggliy. "Sweet Dreams little prince." Elsa shut the door softly behind her. Anna smiled. "You are a great mother, Elsie." "Thank you Anna." Elsa said, gently kissing Anna's pink lips and smiling. They went to bed soon after.

-MIDNIGHT-

Olaf opened his mother's bedroom door. "Mama...mama?" Olaf whimpered. Elsa had been sitting in the alcove, reading. "Olaf?" Elsa said, looking up from her book. Olaf came over to her, tears in his eyes. "Aw sweetie don't cry..." said Elsa, sitting him on her lap and kissing his head. "Do you wanna talk about your dream?" He shook his head. "Hey, do you wanna sleep in my bed with me?" "Yes please Mama." Elsa lifted him up and carried him to her bed. She laid down and Olaf rested his head on her chest. Elsa noticed his breathing slowing down and soft snoring coming from his little mouth. Elsa smiled as she looked from her son to her sleeping sister/lover. '_This is my family, and I love them.' _Elsa thought, before drifiting into a wonderfully peaceful slumber.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5

Elsanna part 3

Elsa felt terrible. Olaf was snuggled inbetween her and Anna, which was all well and good, but her head was pounding and her throat was killing her. She didn't mean to, but she groaned loudly. Olaf looked at her with concerned teal eyes. "Mama? You 'kay?" he asked. "I'm f-f-fi-ACHOO!" Elsa's 'comforting' words were interrupted by a giant sneeze, and another groan. Anna looked at her with concern, in much the same way that Olaf had. "Els, you stay in bed, I'll go get Gerda

-LINE BREAK-

Gerda and Dr. Lillian looked upon Elsa with worry etched into their features. "She'll be fine." said Lillian. "Just the flu." "Okay." said Anna. "What's a fru?" asked Olaf worriedly. "It's flu, It means I'm sick, little prince." Elsa croaked. "Will you be 'kay Mama?" he said softly."Yeah..." she mumbled before drifting into sleep.

-NEXT DAY-

Elsa was sitting up in bed, Olaf perched on her lap. He was humming softly.

Meanwhile, Anna took a sip of carbonated water. She burped a little, and a small flurry of snow burst forth from her mouth. "Eep!" she whimpered, as she rushed to get Elsa.

Anna ran into Elsa's room. The door slammed open, full force. Elsa and Olaf jumped in syncronisation. "Anna? Are you okay?" "Elsa! Watch!" she took another sip and burped, a little burst of snow appeared again. "I did not do that Anna..." "Trolls. Now."

-TROLL VALLEY-

Grandpabbie's hands hovered over the length of Anna's body. "Hmm..." he hummed. "What? What is it?" Anna asked, her teal eyes wide in fear."I do believe a congratulations is in order." "What?" Elsa said, confused. "She's pregnant." Silence. Then there was a loud thump. Elsa had fainted.

-NEXT WEEK-

Elsa sat at the meeting. "You and the princess want to marry?" asked Sir. Lukkas. "Yes." "Okay then..."

Anna was admiring her engagement ring when Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's waist, very gently. "Relax Elsa, I'm not a china doll, I won't break!" she giggled. "I know that!" Elsa said indignantly. "Know what?" said a small voice. Olaf had toddled into the room. "Hey little Prince!" Elsa grinned, crouching in front of him. "Me and your Mother are gonna get married!" she smiled "You and Mommy are getting married! Thats awesome!"

he said happily. "But wait, what do you know?" "I said I know she won't break if I hug her." then she winced, she knew full well what he was gonna ask. "Why would she? Is she hurt?" "No Olaf. You see, A- I mean your Mommy has a baby in her tummy." she said slowly. "Did she eated it?" Anna burst into hysterical laughter. "N-no." "Then how did it get in there?" he said, looking at Anna's stomach, then he added, "I can't see it! Where's it gone?" Elsa chuckled. "The baby is still there, but you can't see baby when it's inside Mommy." "How's it got in there?" Elsa blushed awkwardly. "Um, Well... I put the baby in there with my magic." "How?" "Uh...a special...um...snow...flurry. Thing." "Oh, Okay!" Then he darted off. "Real smooth Els." "Oh shush!"

-To be continued-


	6. Chapter 6

Elsanna 6

It had been almost two months since Anna found out that she was pregnant. "You must announce your pregnancy to the public!" Sir Lukkas sighed to the princess. "No! I'm not ready yet!" "But you must!" A huge gust of wind knocked the man off balance, he slammed into the wall and slid down it, unconsious. Elsa was staring, wide-eyed, at her hands. "E-Elsa, wha-how?" Anna gasped as she rushed over to the man on the floor. "I'm so sorry! My powers! They just...They're a little overprotective at the moment..." Elsa blushed, shifting about with a sheepish expression on her face. Anna sighed. "Alright, he'll be fine."

-2 months pass-

Elsa shifted uncomfortably, as Gerda straightened her blouse. "It will all be fine, Elsa." Gerda says, trying to be reassuring. "It's my wedding, Gerda. I'm terrified." Frost began to sneak up the walls, until Elsa took a deep breath and regained control. "Go." Gerda said. Elsa stood up straight, and walked up to the altar, giving the priest a polite nod. Then the wedding march began to play. Anna began to walk slowly up the aisle, her arm linked with Kristoff's. Elsa seemed to forgotten how to breathe. Anna wasn't beautiful, she was _stunning_. Wearing their mother's dress, her hair tied in a regal, but casual bun, in short, she looked amazing. Anna arrived at the altar and stood in front of her. Then Kristoff leaned over and whispered something in the Queen's ear. "Please, take care of her." then he moved away. Elsa stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around him, a silent promise that she will do her best. She pulled away and turned to Anna. The service began.

-RECEPTION-

"What type of person can't drink at their own wedding?" Anna huffed. Elsa chuckled. "Pregnant people." she whispered. "Elsa, I want to announce it." "Are you sure?" "Yes." Anna walked over to Kai and whispered in his ear. Kai nodded and coughed loudly to catch everyone's attencion. It worked. "Queen Anna and Queen Elsa wish to make an announcement." Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her up to the front. "Um, Well, As you all know," Elsa began, "Arendelle will need an heir, and yes, there is Olaf, and he will become King because my magic made him half Anna's good memories, and half mine. Therefore he has both our genetics. And most of you should be aware that both me and Anna are women, therefore we cannot conceive together. Right?" Elsa said. A few people nodded. "Wrong. My magic seems to have, well, a mind of it's own, in some sense. So Queen Anna would like to announce..." Elsa trailed off, letting Anna continue. "I am four months pregnant." There was a gasp from the audience. Then there was clapping and cheering. All was well that day.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	7. Chapter 7

Elsanna6

-4 MONTHS LATER-

Anna huffed. "I'm so uncomfortable!" she muttered. Elsa looked at her across the table. "You okay?" she asked her wife. "Fine. Just a little sore, that's al- Ouch!" Anna was cut off by a sharp pain and an uncomfortable wetness. "Um...Elsa?" "Yes Anna." Anna smiled sheepishly. "My water broke."

-HALLWAY-

Elsa paced the hallway outside the birthing chamber. "She'll be fine." said Kristoff, trying to reassure her. "I don't know." Frost was spreading up the walls and a light snowfall began. "Um, Elsa? You're snowing." said Kristoff. Elsa began to regain control, until a loud shout wafted into the hall: "WHERE THE HELL IS MY WIFE!" it was Anna. Elsa rushed in. She saw Anna holding a tiny bundle of blankets. "It's a girl. We had a baby girl." Anna smiled. Elsa sat down on the bed next to Anna. "Here, hold her." The baby was placed into this terrified queen's arms. "I-I don't know, Anna, I might-Oh." Elsa's heart melted. The tiny girl looked up at her with big blue eyes, so reminisent of her own, and she had a tuft of ginger hair, like Anna. "What should we name her?" Anna asked. "You choose." Elsa replied. "Bella. Princess Bella of Arendelle." The baby cooed. Bella cooed. Olaf toddled in. "Where baby?" he asked. Kristoff lifted him up and placed him on the bed next to Elsa. "Look little Prince, this is your sister, Bella." "Hi Bella." said Olaf. Bella cooed at him. Olaf looked up, giving his parents a serious look, before his face cracked into a massive grin, and he said, "I love my sister! And Mama, and Mommy!"

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	8. Chapter 8

Elsanna

Sometime about halfway through Anna's pregnancy, she forgave Kristoff and was walked down the aisle by him. Elsa found it hard to forgive, but the tender words he spoke to her changed her mind and made her realize just how much he cares.

-PRESENT DAY-

"Mama!" Olaf called. "Yes, Olaf?" Elsa replied, looking up from her paperwork. "Mommy wants you!" Elsa stood and lifted him to hug him. He smiled, and she put him down, and went to find Anna.

"Hey, Anna what's u-" she was cut off by Anna crushing their lips together. Elsa pulled away, breathless. "Woah Anna, sweetie, relax!" she laughed. "Elsa! Look at this!" she walked over to where Bella was staring intently at some blocks. "Watch. Bella!" the 14 month old turned and gave a gummy smile at her parents. "Hey precious girl! Can you say Bella? Bel-la?" "Bewa!" she gurgled happily. Elsa had an unexpected reaction. Anna thought she would smile and clap. Not burst into tears. "Bella! Good job baby girl!" Elsa rushed forward and scooped Bella into her arms. Anna smiled. Elsa held Bella close to her. The door opened and Olaf toddled in. "Mama crying!" he exclaimed, firing forward and hugging Elsa. Anna grinned and joined the hug. "I love you all so much..." Elsa whispered. "We love you so much too, Elsie." said Anna in a soft, loving reply. "Mama?" asked Olaf. "Yes little prince?" "Bella and I wuv you so much, we have a special hug to show you guys!" they all pulled away. "Show us!" said Anna. Olaf walked over to Bella, took her hands and pulled her up. Her put his arms around her middle, and she put hers around his shoulders. "Aww..." Anna and Elsa said in unison. They looked at each other, giggled and kissed. "Yucky!" said Olaf. "Come and play Bella!" he added, picking his little sister up and rushing to find Gerda. "Queen Elsa?" she asked. "Yes, Gerda, Anna and I wish to have a break from our children, and on your way out, please put a do not disturb sign on this door? Thank you!" "Elsa?" the Queen Regent's eyes darkened. "We need some time alone Anna..." "Oh, um...Okay...?" Elsa gave Anna a concerned look. "Is everything okay, Anna?" "Yeah, but...Since Bella was born, some things are...different." she blushed. "Like what?" Anna blushed again. "I just don't feel...Attractive. I'll just disappoint you." she looked ashamed. "Anna! No, sweetie. You are attractive, I mean, really." she reached over and gave Anna's hand a reasurring squeeze. "Let me see, just your top half, okay?" Anna hesitated. "Oh alrighty then." She removed her blouse, then her undershirt, and sat there in her bra. "Come on, Anna. Don't be scared." Anna sighed, and, with a soft smile, she turned so Elsa could unhook the clasp. She did, and Anna removed the garment completely. She turned around to face her wife. "There, happy?" Elsa's eyes slowly moved up to meet Anna's. "What? Oh yeah! Um...Great...I uh...Hmm?" Anna giggled and blushed. "Different?" "Um...Yes, uh, it's a good different! REALLY good different! Not that it wasn't good before, I just-" Elsa's rambling was silenced by a kiss. "Bed. Now." was all Anna said. Elsa obeyed her Queen's orders. She lifted Anna up and carried her to their bed. Anna smiled and began to fiddle with Elsa's dress. Elsa chuckled and willed the material away. "Wow...You're so beautiful Elsa. Just wow." Anna said. Elsa blushed, and started to remove Anna's dress. Anna giggled as Elsa leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. Anna was now nude, and Elsa was grinning her seductive, cat-like grin. "You are so sexy Anna. Good God." Anna blushed. "I love you Elsie." "I love you too, Snowflake."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
